1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board which includes a terminal portion and is to be bent with a small bending radius and to the printed circuit board.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-223754, filed on Oct. 11, 2011. The contents described and/or illustrated in the documents relevant to the Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-223754 will be incorporated herein by reference as a part of the description and/or drawings of the present application.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known technique which performs a buffing process on a surface of an interconnection terminal portion in order to remove an oxide film, an organic substance, or the like before a plating process is performed on the interconnection terminal portion which is fitted to another printed circuit board or the like through a connector (for example, see JP 2008-208400 A).